


A Terrorist?  Really?

by BlueDoYou



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Character - OC, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDoYou/pseuds/BlueDoYou
Summary: Meryl and Talula are friends on the Sweet Jazz police force, Talula and her are together a lot on jobs.This job requires Talula meeting a new partner in crime of Meryl's.Possibly in literal crime.
Relationships: Meryl Lockheart/Zora Salazar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Terrorist?  Really?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who0psyDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who0psyDaisy/gifts).



> I didn't edit this, it was supposed to be short but that didn't happen. I have no idea what I'm doing with my life.

"Zora, put her down."

"But Meryl-"

"Zora-"

"She jus'-"

"ZORA!"

Zora grumbled and walked over to the gray haired woman that was hanging upside down, a rope around her left foot. The cowboy untied it, letting the woman fall.

Meryl sighed. "Would you stop letting my friends fall?" The redhead walked over to Talula, helping the woman up. The woman glanced between her friend and the terrifying cowboy.

"Uh, Meryl, care to explain?" Talula let her gaze fall on her fellow cop. Meryl chuckled nervously before taking a deep breath. "Well..."

\--

"So you're in love with a terrorist."

"Ah prefer bounty hunter."

"Don't care what you prefer, you're in a terrorist organization."

"Yew wan'nin a fight?"

"Um, no, you're 6'3, I ain't fighting you. Plus Meryl seems alright with you, I guess."

Meryl looked up from where she was sitting. "Huh? You're okay with this? I mean, P wasn't so I just-" "The day I'm as close minded as Percy on things is the day I die. Gives me anxiety, and I don't trust Zora, but I trust your judgement. Plus I, uh, can see your reasons." Talula muttered, gesturing to Zora. She of all people knew a hot woman when she saw one.

Meryl relaxed and pulled the larger woman into a hug. Talula merely blinked. She glanced at Zora, who shrugged at her, before awkwardly hugging back.

"Wait I thought you were straight."

"I thought so too but... cowboy..."

Talula snorted, looking at Zora as Meryl let her go. Their gazes locked briefly, and Talula felt a chill run up her spine. Zora's eyes were rather cold, and the markings seemed to glow under the shadow of her hat.

Talula paused.

She trusted Meryl.

That didn't mean she had to trust Zora.

She watched as Meryl went to stand by the cowboy, giving the large woman a hug, Zora took a moment before turning to hug back, her eyes locked with Talula's in that time.

Talula waited patiently. Shortly after, everyone said their short goodbyes, Meryl had to return to work, and Talula had to join her.

The cop had other plans though. "Hey, Meryl, I'm gonna head back that way real quick, okay? Think I dropped my gun while hanging upside down." Talula hummed, Meryl simply nodded and Talula headed back to the spot.

Now where'd that cowboy-

BANG!

Talula felt a bullet whiz past her, she turned sharply, seeing Zora sitting on a tree. "If yew weren't Meryl's friend, Ah wouldn' 'ave missed. What're yew doin' officer? Ain't it dangerous to hang 'round a terrorist?" Zora walked foward, pressing her gun to Talula's abdomen. "Yew don't trust me."

Talula looked at her. "Well you do this and I don't." The cop placed a hand on the barrel of the gun, a glow emitting from her hands. Shortly after, the gun shattered. 

Zora took a step back in surprise, dropping her fragmented gun. Both of their gloves had protected either of them from getting pricked by the gun.

"Wha- ey' Ah made that mahself!"

"You were gonna shoot me!"

"Ah was not! Mah epithet ain't embued!"

"You think I could tell?!"

"Well yew're clearly inscribed! Yew should know what the glow looks like!"

"I have one eye and you were in my blind spot bitch!"

"Oh, we're goin' straight tew insults nao?"

"I reckon so!"

"Yew mocking me Chavez?!"

"Maybe I am, what're _yew_ gonna _dew_ about it?!"

Zora tackled her, no hesitation. Talula quickly retaliated with a kick to the gut, pushing Zora off of her. The cowboy snarled. "Why Ah ought- OW! EY! LET MEH MAKE THREATS OVER YEH!" Zora felt herself lose a bit of HP as Talula grabbed her own gun, and shot her.

Talula snorted. "Yeah, well I have a gun and I'm gonna use it since yours is broke- YOU HAVE TWO DAMN GUNS?!" Talula rolled out of the way as Zora shot at her with another pistol. Quickly the cop ducked behind a rock.

Thus the shootout commenced.

With Talula behind a large rock, and Zora behind a tree, the two just kept shooting as much as they could at the other, it'd be until one waved the white flag, or they ran out of bullets. The latter happened to Talula first. Her gun wasn't her main means of protection, she primarily used knives, and close combat, so she carried little ammo. At this point, she contemplated tanking hits to get over and shatter Zora's gun. What other choice did she have? She just remained in hiding.

What stopped Talula from hiding behind the rock was when the bullets stopped. She poked her head over, and was met with an, admittedly, amusing scene.

Meryl was holding Zora's hair, tugging her over to the rock Talula had taken shelter behind. With each step, the cowboy muttered an ow.

Talula was not safe from the hair tugging game. Meryl grabbed her hair as well, pulling the two tall woman's heads down to her level. "Who. Intiated. It?"

Oh fuck, Meryl was pissed.

"She shot at me the second I got here." Talula muttered. Meryl looked at Zora, who just glanced away. She sighed. "And why did you honestly come here Talula? Wasn't tor your gun, I saw it was on your belt. I'm not stupid."

"I just... wanted to talk to Zora about treating you right. She's a terrorist Mere-" Meryl let out a frustrated noise, interrupting her coworker. "I thought you trusted me! Well, apparently not! And you-" she turned to Zora, "-can't you try to get along with my friends?! This isn't Percy, she is not going to arrest you! I just... I need to be away from you two right now. I'm going to the station. Talula, you can call someone else for a ride when your done up here." The red haired woman stomped off.

The two remaining exchanged glances. Zora huffed, sitting on a rock. "Great, now yew got mah girlfriend mad at meh. Hope yer happy officer. Ah'm trying to be good, and none of yeh will believe me!"

Talula blinked. "...Look, I don't trust you." 

"Oh really? Ah hadn' noticed." 

"Shut up! My point is, I guess we should make a truce, for Meryl. Though if you're really trying to change, don't pull guns on her friends."

"Ah knew yew were out tew get me."

"...You're right. I didn't trust you. I broke your gun. But for now guess what? If you really love Meryl, you aren't about to put her through the trouble of picking sides, so can't we try to get along?"

"...Fine."

And that was the blossoming of a beautiful friendship :D! 


End file.
